Kernely Pop
|image = NewKernely.png |gender = Female |age = 21 |species = Kernel-pult |sexuality = Heterosexual |birthdate = August 28th, 1998 |birthplace = Foodland, Luncheon Kingdom |eyes = Hazel Green |hair = Green |skin = Yellow |parents = Lindsay Pop Ginger Pop |siblings = Samantha Pop Lilia PopNew Friends, New Foes Alexander Pop |cousins = Piper |uncles = Gravy |aunts = Cherry |status = Alive |roleplayer= |caption = Image made by |personality = Kind Cheerful Bubbly Irritable |nemesis = Jacqueline Gallagher |alignment = Neutral Good |occupation = Princess of Foodland Baby-sitter at Ace's Dojo |employer = Ace (As a baby-sitter to Orange, Color Brush and Quick Pea) |friends = Richard Torchy Blovy Pealy Jay Samantha The Fun Foodies, etc. |allies = The Locked Room Gang Ace, etc. |enemies = Jacqueline Payton Piranha, etc. |loveinterests = Pealy |weapon = The Sword of Ember, her Flame CrystalThe Dimension of Madness |member = The Locked Room Gang |first = Non-IaLR: Golden Mysteries of the Lost City IaLR: "The Room of Roblox" |latest = Gang Rescue }} '''is a Kernel-pult and one of the current members of the Freezing Cool Melons. She is owned by Personality Kernely is generally very kind, cheerful and bubbly. She's very friendly and loves to spend time with her friends. She also is seen to care a lot for her friends. However, she's also known to get angry a bit easier than some of her other friends, specially when someone she cares about is in danger or is mistreated. In Invasion in Foodland, Kernely is seen to brutally attack Boom when he and his allies were treating the citizens of Foodland as slaves, so it's understood that she really cares for the citizens of Foodland, and will do anything to protect them from villains. Additionally, in S'More Foodland Fun, Kernely is also seen to savagely pummel Jacqueline's minions after they knocked out Pealy and Samantha, to the point that they were left drastically weaker than before. She has also shown to be rather patient when it comes to children. This is shown in The Babysitting Problem, when Kernely tries to keep the three children under control, she does not yell at them, even when they aren't listening to her. She has been shown to have an occasional knack for giving people nicknames, such as whenever she calls Gerald Edmarkson "Jelly" and when she called Jacqueline "Jackie" in Foodland Royalty and other stories. Powers and Abilities * '''Butter Fling - This is Kernely's trademark ability, as she is able to lob flaming butter - even rapidly - when taking on any of her enemies. She is also capable of doing the same thing with popcorn, although prefers to use flaming butter. * Butter Cyclone - Arguably Kernel's most powerful and destructive ability, she is capable of creating a tornado filled with flaming butter; if anyone gets successfully vacuumed in, they will likely be vulnerable to being battered by the large number of butter, and possibly follow-up movements, if any. Relations with other characters Freezing Cool Melons As a part of this team, Kernely gets along very well with all the other members of the Freezing Cool Melons. They are the ones she spends most of her time with. Foodland Citizens Kernely has a good relation with the citizens of Foodland. As shown in Foodland Royalty, Kernely is very famous among the citizens of Foodland, to the point where they treat her as a celebrity. Kernely cares a lot for them, to the point of going beserk on Boom when she saw him mistreating the citizens and treating them as slaves. Ace Kernely's first meaningful interaction with Ace was in Invasion in Foodland, when Ace helped the gang defeat Boom and his team. However, in The Babysitting Problem, Kernely arrives at Ace's Dojo, and seeing that Ace needs someone to babysit his students, she offers to do so. Although Kernely hasn't interacted with Ace as much as some other members of the gang have, it's still clear that they see each other as good friends. Orange, Quick Pea and Color Brush In The Babysitting Problem, Kernely offered to babysit the three kids. At the beginning the children made a complete mess and didn't pay attention to anything Kernely told them. They didn't show much respect to her, and even escaped the dojo through the window so they could go fight a villain. However, when they were attacked by Payton Piranha, Kernely used the power of a black crystal to defeat him and his minions. Since then, the three children seem to respect Kernely a lot more now, and obey her immediately. Kernely has seemed to grow to like them as well, and was glad to become their official babysitter. The Fun Foodies Kernely is seen to be good friends with them as well, as shown in several stories where they have interacted, and in Foodland Royalty, when she introduced them to the gang. Jacqueline Jacqueline is one of Kernely's greatest enemies, as she tried to take over Foodland in Foodland Royalty. Jacqueline believes to be the rightful heir to the throne, and fought Kernely and the rest of the gang in an attempt to claim it for herself. Jacqueline has also attempted to steal the Magic PencilThe Magic Pencil and capture Kernely multiple times in order to get rid of her and claim Kernely's role as the Foodland princess; one time she even went as far to kidnapping most of the members of the Freezing Cool Melons (with help from her minions) after a surprise ambush, as seen in Gang Rescue. Gallery Kernely.png|Old look, also made by Trivia * Kernely is one of the members of the Freezing Cool Melons that have been shown to cook well. The other is Richard. References Category:Owned by Chilly Bean BAM! Category:Plants